


30 Days of OT3 Smut

by jokerswild



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 30 days of smut, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Clothed Sex, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reconciliation Sex, Rimming, Skype Sex, Smut, So many AUs, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, a little bit, firemen au, high seas au, lieutenant!fili, mechanic AU, mechanic!bofur, mutual masterbation, ot3: bad influences, pirate!nori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerswild/pseuds/jokerswild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 30 days of smut ficlets that are about 500 words each all of them featuring my OT3 and the different combinations. Prompts and pairings are in the chapter titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naked Cuddles (Fili/Nori)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this thinking it would be some awesome smut practice and as a bonus I'm having a ton of fun. I'll update this once a week but I'm posting them everyday on [my tumblr.](http://bofurs.co.vu/tagged/30-days-of-smut)

When he wakes up the first thing Nori notices is that his right leg is asleep. The tingling sensation is also getting worse the longer he leaves it between the two legs encasing it. So with an annoyed grunt he pulls his leg free and hitches it up over Fili's hip, wiggling his toes until the tingling stops. The prince doesn't wake or even seem to notice though he does scoot forward until he push his head under Nori's chin.

It's fine if he's going to be honest with himself. Even when Fili wraps his arm around his waist and slides his knee between Nori's spread thighs. If the thief were more awake he might try to get the prince up and get that leg pressed up higher. With the long few days he's had though even he's too tired for those kind of thoughts at the moment.

He makes a mental note to make sure that Fili fucks him into the mattress before either of them get out of bed in the morning. Of course that's what got them both into this bed in the first place. Maybe he would ride the prince instead, just to change it up.

With that plan worked out he drifts off for a while before becoming too warm under the thick blankets. Fili being like a living furnace didn't help matters any either.

That's when Nori realizes that they're cuddling. The prince is still wrapped around him but he's also seemed to have return the favor. The leg that's over the prince's hips keeps him pulled close and it seems while he was dozing, he not only wrapped an arm around Fili's shoulders but buried his face into the younger dwarf's blonde hair as well. It wasn't uncomfortable, actually it's quite the opposite of that. It's just that Nori never saw himself as someone who cuddles with his lovers.

Even the one time he thought about himself and Fili like this he'd thought that they wouldn't be so entwined. He'd thought maybe the closest thing they would get to cuddling would be lying his head on Fili's chest. Which he wouldn't be opposed to falling asleep on the prince's chest, strong and fit from years of training and working in the forge.

Completely wrapped around each other like this? Nori never saw something like this happening. He's left with a dilemma though, should he roll over or should he just go back to sleep?

Nori decides to try moving first, trying roll free of the prince's grip but Fili clings to him. So he waits for him to relax again before he makes a second attempt. This time Fili doesn't flinch he only makes a tiny pained noise in the back of his throat. It's something that reminds Nori of a wounded kitten and he doesn't have the heart to move after that.

So Nori pushes the blankets down to their hips so they aren't so warm, before wrapping himself back around Fili. Just as he starts to drift back off to sleep he hears the prince sigh almost in something like relief.


	2. Naked Kiss (Bofur/Fili)

"Are you naked?" Is the first thing that Bofur hears when Fili enters the room. From the bed the miner chuckles and sticks his pipe between his teeth before peaking under the blanket that's covering his lap.

"Aye, it appears so," he answers full of mirth. Fili looks tired with his arm full of ledgers but his smile still lights up the room. Bofur puffs on his pipe while he watches the prince set his load down on a desk across the room.

"And what have I done lately to deserve to have such a beautiful dwarf naked in my bed?" The prince hums as he turns to lean back on the desk. Bofur can feel the heat rising to his cheeks but blows a smoke ring in Fili's direction hoping to distract him from that.

"Well ye have been workin' awful hard lately," Bofur replies. The prince nods in agreement while running his fingers over his blonde beard.

"That's true," is all Fili says though he doesn't move from the desk. His heated gaze roams over Bofur though, from the top of his head to his feet and back up to settle on his covered lap. The miner grins and sets his pipe on the stand next to the bed before beckoning his prince over with a finger.

Fili chews on his bottom lip for a moment before pushing himself off the desk. Now it's Bofur's turn to take in an eyeful as the prince struts over to the bed, his eyes never leaving the miner.

When he gets to the edge of the bed, just before he's about to crawl into it, Bofur stops him with the press of his hand on Fili's strong chest.

"Yer wearin' too many clothes love," Bofur tells him. Fili considers him for a moment before taking a step back from the bed, just out of the miner's reach. With Bofur's eyes on him the prince undoes the laces for his jerkin and the tunic underneath before sliding both of them off. Bofur takes in the expanse of strong chest and the way the blonde's arms move as he reaches down to undo the ties of his trousers. It's a slow process which works fine for Bofur as his eyes trail down from Fili's biceps to where his fingers are.

"See something you like Bo?" Fili purrs and Bofur can only grin as their eyes meet.

"Aye, and 'm about to see more," he replies in a low rumble. Fili snorts and hooks his thumbs into the waist of his smalls before pushing the rest of his clothing off his body. "Am I sufficiently undressed enough now?"

Bofur licks his lips and beckons the prince to him once again. Fili obliges and moves to stand between the miner's legs as he sits on the edge of the bed. "Oh I think so." He answers.

With a gentle tug on one of the braids in Fili's blonde hair, Bofur gets him to bend down enough so that they can kiss. It's soft at first, a greeting after spending the entire day apart. Then it turns into something more heated as Fili licks and sucks on Bofur's lower lip.

"Come here ye," Bofur growls. He pulls Fili down on top of him and plunges his tongue into the younger dwarf's mouth, making them both moan.


	3. First Time (Bofur/Nori)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a first time together than a first time ever. Also I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've written them as total strangers instead of being best friends since they were dwarflings.

It started with a look across the crowded tavern. Not that Nori had been looking for anyone in particular when he scanned the crowd. His eyes landed on a good looking dwarf in a peculiar hat and he couldn't seem to look away. The hatted dwarf's smile was bright and made the corners of his eyes crinkle when he laughed.

The other dwarf caught him looking and he brought Nori over an ale. There were a few more drinks after that too and the exchange of names. After came the flirting, the heated looks, and he couldn't resist the way Bofur's cheeks flushed from their words or the drink. Then the thief was leading Bofur up to his room at the back of the tavern by his hand, kicking the door shut and pressing the miner against it.

Bofur's breath is hot on his neck as he pants filthy things into Nori's skin. He spins a story about what all they could do right now and then later and once more in the morning. How he wants to know what Nori looks like while he's riding him and about the sounds he would make while Nori fucked him.

It's not the dirtiest thing he's ever heard but every word goes straight to his cock none the less. Then the other dwarf nips at the skin of his throat and Nori keens. He leans more into the miner's broad chest and tilts his head just so and moans when Bofur sinks his teeth into his shoulder  
.  
With a new determination to get both of them naked now, Nori pushes Bofur's hands away and takes over the job of undoing their ties. First it's the other dwarf's hat and tunic which are tossed into a corner. Nori leaves Bofur to do his own boots and trousers so that he can take off his tunic and the knives he always kept on his person. The weapons are skillfully hidden in his tunic and it's dropped on the floor next to the head of the bed.

Bofur looks back at him when he's completely divested himself of clothing, standing tall and proud in front of the door. Nori licks his lips as his eyes roam over the other dwarf's body while he kicks off the rest of his clothes. Bofur is quick to join him on the bed after that and Nori is just as quick to pull out the oil he'd stashed under the pillows earlier.

They both use their fingers to get Nori ready, the thief straddling Bofur and riding their fingers. The whine the other dwarf makes when he moves off of him is particularly delicious and so is the following whimper when Bofur sees him get on his elbows and knees.

Bofur is only gentle when he's entering Nori. After that the thief is pushing back on the miner's cock and growling for more and Bofur delivers. His fingers dig hard into Nori's hips as he pounds into him and they barely manage to keep quiet.

Nori comes the moment that Bofur bites the other shoulder to leave a matching mark and Bofur follows him. For a while they lay next to each other in the rented bed before the miner gets up to leave.

"Pretty good for a first time. Though I'm going to be awfully disappointed if you don't follow through with all those other promises," he says. Bofur eyes him for a moment, considering, before he drops his trousers back onto the floor.


	4. Masturbation (Nori)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could probably be seen as ot3 too I suppose and this takes place in an AU where Bofur and FIli are firemen.

Nori groans as he steps under the hot spray of the shower, the water running over his body and warming him back up. Not that he had felt the cold while he had been standing outside talking to two of the firemen that had shown up to deal with the fire alarm.

Bofur and Fili were both gorgeous and it was so unfair that he got to spend so little time talking with them. Nori could imagine where things could have lead if he hadn't been trying to make sure he didn't get a hard on in only his robe.

They could have dinner, a few beers, and maybe ending the night with getting fucked against the side of the firetruck. Actually in the firetruck would be so much better, if not more comfortable. He could have one fireman below him and one above him that way.

Nori swallows hard at the thought, one hand reaching out to steady himself against the wall while the other trails down his body. He's not built like Bofur and Fili are, he's more lean muscle where they're all bulk. It was easy to imagine how their abs would feel under his fingers or how they might tense when he dragged his fingernails over them.

With a quiet moan he wraps his hand around his hard cock, giving it a cursory tug. He thinks about how good one of their mouths would feel on him instead of his hand and the warm water. Nori starts to stoke his length as he suddenly imagines being between them in his small shower. It wasn't safe or practical but damn if the idea didn't make his cock twitch in his hand.

So he tugs on himself faster, thinking about smooth talking Bofur putting that mouth to better use while he leaned back against Fili. Sweet gods he wanted that, all three of them in here soaking wet. He wanted Bofur's tongue running along the underside of his length and Fili working him open with his fingers. Fili's other hand would pluck and twist his nipple and Nori would being doing his best to press back against the blonde's cock. Nori has to lean back against the cool tile wall so he can pinch one of his nipples like he imagines Fili would.

His head thunks back against the wall and out of the spray of the shower as he starts pumping himself faster. Nori closes his eyes and imagines his head resting on Fili's shoulder while the blonde kissed his neck and shoulder. Bofur would hardly be out done, swallowing Nori down making him curse both in his fantasy and for real. He squeezes his fist around the head of his cock and imagines Bofur swallowing around his length before pulling back to breathe.

Nori whines louder than he means to when his mind jumps to one of them filling him with their length instead of just fingers. He can almost feel them squishing and trapping him between their hard bodies as his stokes become more erratic. His panting breaths are loud in his ears even over the spray of the water as his hips buck into his fist and heat pools in his groin.

Just as he imagines both of the firemen sucking marks into his shoulders he comes with a ragged cry. Nori's tugs slow to a stop and he stays for a few more moments against the cool tile before he opens his eyes and decides he needs to see them again.


	5. Blow Job (Bofur/Fili/Nori)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another au that an awesome follower on tumblr and I came up with. Basically the boys met in kindergarten and were "married" with ring pops and grew apart over the years. This is basically how I saw their reunion going after Dori and Balin's wedding.

"Shit, shoulda had one of ye sit up front," Bofur growls as he tears his eyes away from the rear-view mirror. His kindergarten "husbands" and new lovers are sprawled out in the back seat of his car. Fili sits with his back to the passenger side door, legs spread wide so Nori can rest between them.

"You didn't trust me to sit up front with you," Nori purrs and Bofur can hear the smug grin in the other man's voice. For a moment he's half tempted to reach back and smack Nori but he tightens his grip on the steering wheel instead.

"Should have had him sit back here by himself," Fili pants and Bofur has to fight to keep his eyes on the road.

"You said I wasn't capable of behaving myself alone," Nori chuckles. Bofur nods in agreement though no one is paying him any mind at the moment. Except when he looks in the rear-view mirror again his eyes lock with Fili's before their gazes drift down to Nori. The ginger man is biting his bottom lip as he undoes the button and zipper on Fili's tuxedo pants. It's absurd but it reminds him of the look Nori used to have on his face before opening presents on his birthday. Bofur pries his gaze away from the mirror just as Nori licks his lips, determined that getting back to Fili's apartment safely is more important than what's going on in the back seat. If only just.

So he keeps his eyes glued to the road even when he hears Fili's gasp and Nori's answering groan. His hands hold onto the wheel in a death grip that turns his knuckles white when Fili manages to curse between labored breaths. It's either a blessing or a curse that the next light turns red, forcing him to stop even though it's late and they're one of a small handful of cars on the street.

Bofur tries to pay attention to the traffic light but the temptation is just too much so he looks back into the mirror. In the glow of the street lights he can the flush on Fili's cheeks goes down to his neck and under the collar of his white shirt. One of his hands fists into the back of Nori's suit jacket while the other hangs onto the seat in front of him like a life line. Nori looks like he's enjoying himself as he teases Fili with tiny kitten licks before swallowing him down to the root.

He swallows hard as he rubs the heal of his hand over the hard line of his cock. It only gives him a fleeting moment of relief but it's long enough for him to notice that the light has turned green. Bofur doesn't floor it per say but the tires do squeal a little as the car gets moving again. He hears Nori chuckling in the back seat but it gets drowned out when shouts Nori's name.

Moments later Bofur is pulling into the parking lot for Fili's apartment building. He parks in an open space just in time to look up to see Nori licking his lips and wiping the saliva from his chin. Fili looks like he could melt into a puddle as he watches the ginger man with his glassy eyes. Nori just gives him a quick peck on the lips before turning his attention to Bofur.

"We should get upstairs," Nori purrs as he manages to climb into Bofur's lap. Bofur effectively cuts off whatever the other man is about to say by pulling him down into a desperate kiss. He licks his way into the other man's mouth, a groan rumbling deep in his chest as he tastes Fili still on Nori's tongue.


	6. Clothed Getting Off (Fili/Nori)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER AU! This time a high seas au featuring pirate!Nori, navy lieutenant!Fili.

"See something you like lieutenant?" Captain Ro-Nori asks, raising a brow. Fili is quick to shake his head before looking out over the dark sea, pretending to admire the way the moon reflects on the water. He wasn't quite ready to admit to anyone including himself that he found the pirate very attractive. Even more so right now with Nori having shed the long black coat he usually wore while on deck. It was so much easier to see his lithe frame in just a light tunic and dark pants.

"You can't lie to a liar lad," Nori hums. Fili tracks the pirate's movements out of the corner of his eye as Nori leans against the mast. He doesn't want to say anything but he can hear his father's voice telling him to always tell the truth. Even though Fili is sure that his father would agree that lying to a pirate is perfectly acceptable.

"What if I do?" he asks and turns to fully face the captain. Nori's head tilt is subtle unlike the way his eyes study Fili from head to toe before making their way back up to his groin. Fili stands with his back straight as he waits for his answer, refusing to bend beneath the weight of the pirate's gaze.

"Then I'd say you're on the wrong side of the deck," Nori says with a smile that's sharper than any blade. Fili should scoff, walk away and go back to his bunk and let the waves rock him to sleep. That's what a good naval officer should do. None of the ones he knew would ever get involved with a pirate especially Nori. So maybe it's because he's been away from all the good influences in his life for too long, or perhaps around bad ones, that he doesn't do that. Instead he takes a few careful strides over to the captain and presses him up against the mast before claiming his mouth in a searing kiss.

Nori hums happily into it as their tongues slide along each other and Fili pretends that he hasn't thought about this before. Even as Nori's hands trail down his back and over the curve of his arse to slot their groins together. Even when he pushes his knee between Nori's legs to give him something better to rut against.

Fili hands rest on the pirate's hips as they grind together, both of them muffling each others moans and whines with kisses that grow more and more desperate. Nori's hands move back up to claw at his back and Fili slides his hands back to grip the pirate's arse, making him groan.

They pant and curse between kisses and between breaths, Nori using words to languages that Fili doesn't know. Maybe it's ridiculous but it drives Fili wild to hear what he expects are curses falling from the captain's lips. Heat pools in Fili's groin as Nori buries his face in the crook of his neck, sucking a mark into the skin. He comes with a muffled cry, biting his own lip as Nori bites down on his neck. The captain comes with barely a noise as Fili digs his fingers into the meat of his arse.

For a moment they both stand there, each of them working to catch their breaths. Fili is the first to move, pulling away enough that he can take in the sight of Nori leaning limp against the mast.

"Maybe next time we should meet in my quarters," Nori sighs with a satisfied grin.


	7. Dressed/Naked (Bofur/Fili)

"Need ye," is all Bofur whispers as he slides into Fili's lap. The younger man had been enjoying a bowl of cereal when Bofur came into the fire house kitchen in nothing but a towel around his waist. Now Fili has a lap full of half naked and still partially wet Bofur and he doesn't miss the tent the other man is pitching in his towel.

"Where is everyone?" Bofur asks between rushed kisses along Fili's bearded jaw and down his neck. The blonde firefighter is at a loss for words for a moment as he drags the pad of a finger down Bofur's spine and through the drops of water.

"Balin and Dori had a presentation at a school. Everyone else is outside washing the trucks," he manages to say before Bofur starts to nip at his lip. He indulges the other man in a deep kiss, tasting the slight spice of cinnamon toothpaste before he pulls away. "We're supposed to help them as soon as you get out of the shower."

"'M still in the shower," Bofur shrugs. Fili just grins and tugs on the towel until it comes undone and the other man is left bare. He wraps one hand around the back of Bofur's neck to pull him in for a heated kiss and the other wraps around his cock. Fili swallows Bofur's strangled moan as he starts to pump his fist. The other firefighter wraps his arms around Fili's shoulder for leverage as he rolls his hips into the blonde's fist.

"Can't get my pants off with you in my lap," he points out between kisses. Bofur huffs and pushes the blonde's fist away so that he can get to the fly of his jeans. It's Fili's turn to moan as Bofur works his length out of his pants. Then the naked firefighter is lifting himself up to line Fili's cock up with his hole.

"Bofur wait what about-" the rest of Fili's concern is cut off as Bofur sinks down on him. "Holy shit," he gasps against Bofur's collar bone as he's enveloped by velvety heat. "Is that what you were doing in the shower for so long?"

"Wanted to surprise ye," Bofur chuckles airily. All Fili can do is groan at the mental image of his lover opening himself up in the showers and kind of wishes he'd been there to help. He doesn't get a chance to express his thoughts though. Bofur is quick to start bouncing in his lap and all Fili can do is hang onto the other man's hips.

"Well then I'm surprised," he grins between heated kisses.

The darker haired man wraps his arms back around Fili's shoulders and presses their foreheads together. Fili holds Bofur's gaze while he rides him, exchanging quick kisses and nips. They pant against each others lips and Fili watches as Bofur's face contorts with bliss as he hits a particularly good spot.

"Fili please," Bofur begs in a whisper and starts dropping himself down harder onto the blonde's cock. Fili moans deep in his chest and wraps his hand back around Bofur's length. The other man whines and starts to alternate between fucking into Fili's fist and slamming himself down on him.

"Oh fuck-" Bofur groans as his movements start to become a little more erratic. Fili agrees with the sentiment as a familiar heat builds up between his hips. The both come with quiet sighs to make sure that won't be overheard and Bofur sags against Fili.

"Good morning," Bofur chuckles.


	8. Skype Sex (Bofur/Nori)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comes from a bigger au from a friend of mine. She told me about mechanic!Bofur and then she was nice enough to let me write him with Nori.

"You locked your bedroom door right?" Nori asks. Bofur disappears from the screen for a second and there's the faint sound of a click in the background before the mechanic reappears. He watches intently as Bofur just stands in front of the computer for a moment, taking in the oil stains on his jeans before the mechanic plops down in the chair.

"You should stand back up and take those pants off," and oh yes Bofur is definitely blushing now. The other man mumbles something that sounds even more garbled through his computer  speakers. "It's not the first time I've seen you naked Bo."

"Aye, but this is different," he says and starts chewing on hi bottom lip. If Nori didn't know better he'd swear that Bofur was acting shy on purpose.

"But different is good," the ginger man tries but Bofur just continues to chew on his lip. "Fine I'll start," he decides and sets his laptop on the bed next to him. He watches the screen as he undoes his dark jeans and lifts his hips enough so that he can push them down to his knees. Nori can see Bofur Bofur swallowing hard, his green eyes glued to his screen, and can hear the long exhale as he wraps his hand around his half hard cock.

"It would be better if it was you," Nori groans as he starts to pump his fist. "It's always better when you're here, shit Bofur the things you can do with your fingers," he says trailing off into a small whine. He makes a show of moving his hips to fuck up into his fist instead of just tugging at himself. It's worth it when he hears Bofur's moan through the speakers and sees the mechanic wiggling to get his pants down a little.

"Fuck Bo too bad my bike is in your shop. I'd drive all the way across town to get your fingers and your cock inside me," Nori pants. "Do you remember when you had me bent over your work bench? Made me come with just your fingers and then fucked me senseless. We're doing that again as soon as you get done babysitting."

Bofur silences a whimper by using his free hand to cover his mouth making Nori desperately want to kiss him. While he can't see it, he can tell by the flexing of Bofur's bicep what he's doing just out of sight of the camera. It shouldn't be as hot as it is that he can't actually see the mechanic jacking off but the hints of it are.

"On yer back this time, want to see ye come," Bofur says just barely above a whisper. Nori can only groan and nod in agreement. They're both silent after tht just watching each other bring themselves off. The sounds of Bofur's muffled whimpers and moans ring loud in Nori's ears as he moves his fist faster and faster.

"Oh fuck Bo," he whines a moment before he comes hard all over his own stomach. He works himself through it and watches as Bofur has to bite his fist to keep himself quiet as he comes too.

"I mean it. As soon as you get back I want you to fuck me into the mattress," Nori tells him as he tries to catch his breath.


	9. Against the Wall (Bofur/Fili/Nori)

Nori presses Fili up against the wall of the tunnel and dips his head to nip at the prince's neck. Fili's moan is maybe a little too enthusiastic but it works since he can hear the metal head of Bofur's mattock ringing as it hits the floor. Nori grins against the other dwarf's throat and decides to run his hand along the line of Fili's cock too for good measure. The prince over exaggerates the roll of his hips as he seeks more friction but again it works.

"But I have to work," Bofur whines almost in a whisper, as if there were any real chance of someone walking by and catching them. Nori suppresses the urge to roll his eyes and alternates between little kisses and nips along Fili's bearded jaw. Then he licks his way into the blonde's mouth and lifts up Fili's tunic while pushing his knee between his thighs. Bofur whimpers as the prince grinds against Nori's leg, no doubt loving the way the strong muscles in his stomach move as he does.

"More for me then," Nori hums when he pulls away, not even bothering to look at the miner. Instead he focuses on Fili's mouth and runs the pad of his thumb over his kiss swollen lower lip. The prince's tongue comes out to just barely flick over it and thankfully Bofur's groan covers Nori's own gasp.

"And more for me," Fili adds with a wicked grin. The thief can't help but watch him as he all of sudden starts to sink down to his knees. Sometimes he forget that Fili can be just as devious and surprising as he is. The prince's blue eyes are full of mischief when they flick up to him before he starts to undo the ties of his trousers. Now it's Nori's turn to groan as he uses his arm against the wall to keep himself up. He watches Bofur out of the corner of his eyes while Fili pulls his trousers down.

The miner looks caught between wanting to come over and join them and wanting to stay there and watch. Nori can hardly blame him since he enjoys watching Fili and Bofur together too. They didn't come all the way down to here just for Bofur to watch them though. It was a long way from their home down to the mines and both Fili and Nori were going to make sure the trip was more than worth their while.

Nori shares a quick look with the blonde and that's all it takes for Fili to swallow his cock down. The thief's shout is very real and it does exactly what the other two dwarves wanted. Bofur is pressed up against Nori in the blink of an eye and it takes every ounce of his self control not to laugh.

"How nice of you to join us," he purrs against the miner's lips before Bofur kisses him. The other dwarf's is rushed and desperate as his tongue fucks into Nori's mouth.

"Have to be quick," Bofur pants, "some of us still have to work." Nori watches as he hits his knees right next to Fili. Bofur pulls the prince off of Nori's cock so that he can kiss him too and tangle his fingers in Fili's blonde hair.

"Oh we'll be quick," Nori chuckles.


	10. Doggy Style (Fili/Nori)

Fili drapes himself over Nori, trailing light kisses over the freckles that dust his shoulders. The thief makes little frustrated noises as he tries to get the younger dwarf moving inside of him by wiggling his arse. Fili just chuckles in his ear before sinking his teeth into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, making Nori curse.

"Get on with it princeling," he growls. The prince chuckles again before pressing a kiss to the quickly reddening mark on Nori's shoulder before rising up to his knees on the bed.

"Stop calling me princeling and I might consider it," Fili tells him before his voice morphs into a deep moan as Nori clenches around him. His fingers dig into the thief's hips as he keeps them pressed together despite Nori's best efforts.

"That's what you are," Nori scoffs and Fili can hear his grey eyes rolling.

"But you don't hear me calling you thief," he retorts, his eyes sweeping down from the back of Nori's head and down his back. Fili might prefer anything that allows them to be face to face but he wasn't going to complain about his current view. Especially not when he can look down to see how his cock moves in and out of Nori's hole with every tiny rock of his hips.

"That's because you're still too damn polite," Nori tries to complain. The sigh of relief at even the small amount of friction though takes most of the heat out of his words.

"Maybe but I know how to make you curse enough for the both of us," Fili says just as he pulls nearly all the way out of Nori and slams back in again. Just as he predicted the thief curses and again when Fili stops to run the pad of his thumb over the rim of Nori's hole.

"Mahal's dirty beard Fili! Will you just fuck me already?" Nori growls and throws him best threatening glare over his shoulder at the prince. The corners of Fili's mouth twitch upwards before he gives Nori a small bow of his head. That's all the warning the thief gets before Fili picks up a quick and rough pace, his fingers digging even harder into the thief's relatively narrow hips.

Both of them pant and groan while Nori pushes back into Fili's thrusts trying to take the younger dwarf in deeper. Fili obliges by draping himself over Nori's back and changing to a slower pace, burying himself deep each time his hips hit Nori's arse.

The thief gives an appreciative moan that morphs into a whine when one of Fili's hands release from his hip to wrap around his neglected length. He strokes Nori off in time with every thrust of his hips, enjoying the way it makes him clench and flutter around his length.

Fili lets out an involuntary whimper as the older dwarf manages to reach back and tangle his fingers in his blonde hair. Nori uses the hold to pull him forward into a slightly awkward and biting kiss that they both moan into.

Fili is the first one to come, muffling his cry by biting Nori's other shoulder and making him come as well, making a mess of the bedsheets. The prince doesn't move from Nori's back until the thief manages to roll them both over to their sides.

"You're heavy," Nori sighs.


	11. Dom/sub (Bofur/Nori)

Nori strokes his beard as he sits back on his ankles between Bofur's legs, admiring the way the contrast of the rope against the miner's skin. The strong muscles of his arms contained in the length of rope  and tied tight to the headboard. Maybe it wasn't his best work sure since he was a little rushed but the sight never failed to get his heart hammering in his chest.

"Okay?" he asks. Bofur rolls his eyes and despite the gag in his mouth that keeps him from saying anything, Nori can hear his snarky remark in his head. He was always careful when he tied the miner up but he still asked every single time. "Bofur," Nori chides and the miner's eyes snap to him."Are you okay?" Nori asks in his most serious tone. Bofur's chest heaves a little as he inhales before he gives a couple of sharp nods.

"Good," he purrs and runs his hands up the inside of Bofur's legs. The muscles in his thighs jump as the thief's fingers trail over sensitive skin and Nori quietly considers maybe getting more rope for his legs for next time. It's definitely an idea for later though without Bofur making jokes or trying to charm his way into a good fucking, he's half tempted to to think it through now.

"Giving me too much time to think," Nori muses and avoids where Bofur's hard cock lays against his stomach. The other dwarf lets out a muffled whine and tries to rotate his hips to get friction where he desperately wants it. "Behave," the thief growls in warning. Bofur gives him a considering look for a brief moment before he settles.

"Maybe next time we'll bind your legs too," he hums, tugging on the bars in Bofur's nipples. The other dwarf groans low in his throat and Nori reveals in the way his arches up into the touch. He was looking for more of a reaction though and rakes his nails down Bofur's chest to his hips.

"Or," he says, suddenly struck by inspiration. "Maybe we'll tie your hands behind you back hmm? Could watch you fuck yourself on my cock that way." He muses, watching as Bofur's eyes roll into his head and his head falls back against the pillow. With a crooked grin grin Nori hooks his fingers behind the miner's knees, drawing them up until he has easier access to his hole.

"I'd be completely hands off of course," Nori nods as he finds their vial of oil. He pauses as he uncorks the bottle and grins as Bofur whimpers, "well maybe not completely." It was almost impossible for him to have the miner naked and so close and not touch him after all. "But if you want to come you're going to have to do the work," Nori says and continues slicking up his fingers. Bofur draws his knees up until they're almost against his chest as the thief rubs a slick finger over the furl of muscle.

"Maybe if you're good we won't have to use the gag either," Nori hums as he teases the other dwarf. It wasn't likely to last since the miner couldn't seem to control his need to make a smart comment at the most inappropriate times but it was worth a try every so often.

"It would be nice to hear you sing while you're riding me," Nori says just before he pushes his thick finger inside of the miner.


	12. Fingering (Bofur/Fili)

Bofur grins wide as Fili presses their foreheads together as they lay on their sides and the prince hooks his leg over his hip. They both scoot as close as they can to another, pressing against the other as much as they can. He takes in the flush on Fili's cheeks and his kiss swollen lips before kissing him again. The prince wraps his arm around Bofur's back, fingernails gently scraping over his bare skin.

His slick fingers dip into the cleft of the other dwarf's arse, and Fili sighs into their kiss as he teases over his hole. Bofur pulls away just enough to see his eyes flutter shut as he slowly pushes his finger inside. Fili's small gasp doesn't go unnoticed and neither does the way his tongue peaks out from between his lips for just a split second.

"Bofur," the prince whispers and it sounds like music to his ears. It doesn't matter how often or the motivation behind it, he loves all the different ways that Fili says his name.

"Yes love?" He replies, lips brushing against Fili's.

"More," the other dwarf says with just a small hint of a whimper. Bofur slides his finger out of Fili's body until just the tip of his finger is left before he pushes it in again. His pace is unhurried as he enjoys watching the way Fili reacts to each little spark of pleasure.

"There's no rush Fili, we have all night," Bofur tells him with a smile.

"Aye but the sooner you're inside of me the better," he groans, trying to push his hips further on the miner's finger.

"Well love, 'm already inside of ye," Bofur snickers and gives his finger a wiggle before pulling it nearly all the way out again. Fili's eyes fly open and he tries to give him a hard look though it's not as intimidating as he would like it to be.

"You know what I mean," Fili snorts and nips at the miner's lower lip in retaliation. 

"Ye know 'm not sure I do," he says even as he's pushing in a second finger along side the first into the prince. Fili rolls his head back and moans at the addition while Bofur takes the chance to presses kisses to his throat and shoulder.

"Of course you do, we did it once this morning and twice yesterday," Fili says with a gasp as Bofur grazes his most tender place with his fingers.

"Sounds like a lot, maybe 'm tired," Bofur manages to say with a straight face until the other dwarf levels a glare at him. Then he chuckles and kisses his prince to swallow his moan as he thrusts his fingers faster.

"Bofur please," Fili pants and buries his face against the miner's collar bone. He grinds his hips back into Bofur's hand, muffling his sounds with his shoulder.

"Aye 'm exhausted but don't ye worry love, 'm good with my fingers," he snickers and slowly adds a third finger.

"What about you?" Fili grunts and bites his own lower lip. Bofur leans in to kiss the abused flesh free and runs the tip of his tongue over it to soothe it.

"We'll worry about me later. Right now is all about ye," Bofur answers.


	13. Rimming (Bofur/Fili/Nori)

"He'd have come twice by now if it was me," Bofur states, running his fingers through Fili's blonde hair. The prince has his arse in the air and his face buried in his pillow, trying to muffle all the needy sounds that Nori is pulling from him. He stretches out next to Fili, snickering as the thief rolls his eyes from behind their younger lover.

"We'll see," Nori manages to scoff before Fili pushes back against him. He spears his younger lover with his tongue, running the tip along the furl of muscle. Fili whines into the pillow as a shiver runs up his spine and Nori shoots a particularly proud look at Bofur. The miner just watches him, lazily petting over the prince's blonde hair with one hand while the other rests on his stomach.

"Oh fuck," Fili manages to gasp between harsh breaths. He rocks his hips back against Nori's mouth and the thief silently curses the rule that he can't use his fingers for anything else than keeping Fili spread open for him. 

While he usually didn't have a problem with skirting around the rules, he wanted to win his bet with Bofur fair and square. Which might actually be a first for him but he didn't want there to be any doubt that he was better with his mouth than Bofur.

So Nori continues to work the younger dwarf's hole with his lips and tongue, using all the tricks that he knows to bring Fili off. He kneads the prince's amazing arse while he fucks him with his tongue. Fili shudders under his hands and lets out a muffled string of curses in khuzdul. 

The thief chuckles and locks eyes with Bofur is chewing on his lower lip and breathing deep. He's also sporting a major tent in his trousers which Nori could pull away to comment on, but since he's got a matching one it wouldn't do to give Bofur the opportunity to return the jab. Instead he lets go of Fili with one hand and presses it to his own aching length, moaning against the prince's entrance making him gasp.

Bofur's eyes flick down to the small view he has between Fili's spread legs, his free hand traveling down his stomach to cup himself as well. Nori is about to suggest that Bofur put on a show for him when Fili picks his head up out of the pillow.

"Oh Mahal please," the blonde whines desperately. Bofur sees Fili's arm start to move before Nori does and is quick to sit up to keep him from touching himself. Fili lets out a small sob but before fisting his hand into the blankets so hard his knuckles go white.

"Please!" Fili begs, "Please I-I just need-," he grunts and rocks back against Nori's face. The thief shares a quick but meaningful look with Bofur and he's quick to put a finger in his mouth and push it into Fili's entrance along with Nori's tongue. Fili's satisfied groan is well worth them working together and even more so when the prince starts riding their appendages.

It only takes a few off setting thrusts from Bofur and Nori for Fili to cry out and go rigid as he comes. They continue to work in tandem until the prince is nothing more than a puddle of whimpering dwarf.

"Don't expect me to help you," Nori states, admiring the blissed mess they've turned Fili into.

"Good, I won't be needin it."


	14. Make up Sex (Fili/Nori)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this prompt was "69" but no matter what I wrote it sounded really awkward to me so I changed it. Hopefully this works instead.

"Didn't think I would see you again," Fili whispers into the crook of Nori's throat while his fingers work to get the thief's tunic off. Nori has already managed to get his breeches off, not bothering to worry about any clothing above the prince's waist.

"Didn't think I was coming back," Nori murmurs. Fili doesn't stop kissing a trail up the thief's ear but he mentally pauses to realize how lucky he is that Nori would return after the things he'd said. It hadn't even really been him that had said those things, it was his voice sure but his uncle's words. Of course he took full responsibility for everything that he said but that didn't mean that he didn't regret letting his uncle come between them.

After two weeks and one (very long) very sincere letter, Nori was back in his bed and in his arms. Now he could start to make things better between them. The apology he wrote was a good start but Fili knew well enough that it was going to take more than that to make up for what he'd said.

With a new sense of determination, Fili pushes Nori's hands away from his trousers and and his growing interest. With a smile that promises better things to come, Fili manages to get the thief striped down to his smalls. Nori doesn't question him just moves as he needs to in order to get the clothing off. Fili watches as his grey eyes study him while he kisses and nips his way down the thief's body. he apologizes with every kiss over and over until he settles between Nori's legs.

His eyes linger on Nori's before he focuses on the hard length of Nori's cock beneath his smalls. He runs his tongue over the fabric, tiny kitten licks that have the thief mewling and it sounds like music in Fili's ears. The prince continues to tease and mouth at Nori's cock until the fabric of his smalls is soaked and clings to the thief like a second skin. Only after he's glanced back up at Nori, taking in the flush creeping down his throat and the fast paced rise and fall of his chest, does Fili start to work Nori's smalls off. 

Fili pulls Nori's last piece of clothing off slowly, like he was unwrapping a present and savoring every moment of suspense until he gets to what's inside. He takes the head of the thief's cock between his lips once it's exposed, sucking gently and pressing his tongue into the slit. Nori curses under his breath and still manages to lift his hips up enough for Fili to slide his smalls down.

The prince takes more and more of Nori's length into his mouth as he works the last piece of clothing down his hips until there's nothing more left to take. With his nose buried in the curls at the base, Fili slowly pulls off, flicking his tongue across the thick vein along the underside as he does. Nori keens for him, small sounds that have Fili's head buzzing and wanting more.

He wants the thief to be loud for him tonight though,  to break his habbit of being almost silent . With that goal in mind, he sets to work in order to reach it. He uses his mouth and hands in the best ways that he knows how, sucking and licking and teasing in all the ways he knows the other dwarf loves.

It's not long before Nori is coming hard and thick into his waiting mouth. He barely gets time to swallow all of the seed down before the thief is hauling up and kissing him deep. It feels like forgiveness and something else that neither of them has acknowledged yet. Fili ignores the growing warmth in his chest and pushes himself up, determined to show how sorry he is.

"Oh I'm not finished with you yet," he purrs, reaching for their bottle of oil.


End file.
